


A Bet Through The Ages

by teardrops_on_ghostly_wings



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 3+1, 3+1 Things, Alternate History, Ancient History, Ancient Rome, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bets & Wagers, Concubines, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Porn, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Flirting, Groping, Historical, Historical Dress, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Insecure Crowley (Good Omens), Large Breasts, Making Out, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Miracles, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Romance, She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teardrops_on_ghostly_wings/pseuds/teardrops_on_ghostly_wings
Summary: 3+1 of Aziraphale and Crowley presenting as female throughout history with lots of pining from two idiots in loveAlso known as Aziraphale has amazing tits and Crowley wants to suffocate himself in them
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 164





	1. Rome - 56AD

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic happened because I saw some NSFW art of Crowley and fem!Aziraphale and decided Aziraphale's tits were too wonderful not to write about
> 
> Also there's likely some historical inaccuracy but I couldn't be bothered to become a history scholar just to write some ineffable husbands fluff so ignore any mistakes and focus on the titties instead lmao

Crowley prowls through the dark smokey room, loving the sense of power it gives him. With Hell continuously breathing over his shoulder it's hard to feel any kind of control but this anonymous brothel gives him that. The smoke and confining press of bodies reminds him a little too much of Hell but here Crowley's the one in charge. Though he never would, if he wanted to he could make any human bow to him and obey his every command.

After Caligula was a success Crowley was assigned to stay in Rome a few decades and cause as much disaster within Roman politics as possible. The current emperor Nero doesn't need much help causing mayhem but Crowley enjoys it all the same. The young emperor had barely reached adulthood and embodied all the virtues Hell valued. Earning his confidence took nothing more than a few minor miracles and offering a sympathetic ear.

Now as Nero's trusted advisor and friend Crowley's free spread as much sin as possible with very little effort. Together him and the young emperor have been wildly successful at debauching most of Rome. The young emperors vanity makes him easy to control and it takes nothing more than gentle suggestions for Crowley to get what he wants. As long as he remains in Nero's good graces, keeping Rome the way Hell wants it will earn Crowley the easiest commendation in history.

Crowley's vaguely aware Aziraphale is likely still in Rome spreading Heavenly virtues but they haven't crossed paths again since dining together. Their oyster date was the first time they'd officially spent time together outside of work and Crowley considered it a smashing success. One day soon he'll likely run into the angel and be forced to have a long talk about how Rome is already firmly in Hells control. He's never underestimated Aziraphale before but in a place such as Rome it would take a monumental amount of miracles to make a change.

With his mind still partially on his angelic friend Crowley continues his path through the brothel. Nero had flew into a rage a few days prior and sent away most of his concubines which left him in a foul mood. It took all of Crowley's persuasion skills to stop him killing the women so everyone is eager for the emperor to be satisfied again.

So far there's been no problem finding women eager to serve their ruler so Crowley's about ready to wrap up his business for the day. If he wasn't so repulsed at the idea of a human touching him he may have even indulged in a woman or two himself.

As Crowley makes his last lap around the brothel, performing a few temptations as he goes he spots something he never expected. Aziraphale's pale blond hair has always been unique and makes the angel as easy to pick out in a crowd as Crowley's own red hair does. Spotting that blond hair in a brothel is nothing Crowley could have expected but he's quickly learning Aziraphale never does what's expected.

With a smug grin Crowley makes his way across the room, eyes locked on Aziraphale's blond curls. When he reaches the angel he feels the snake inside him rear up in anger at the sight.

For the first time in their meetings over 4000 years the angel is presenting as female. Aziraphale's usual short blond halo of hair has been replaced with a tumbling mass of curls reaching halfway down her back. All she's wearing is a simple floor length toga but the splits up the side show more of her pale legs than is truly decent. The sight of so much skin on show drives Crowley out of his mind with jealousy at having never seen this before.

As if seeing his angel as a woman for the first time wasn't enough Crowley also has to watch Aziraphale be groped. The man holding Aziraphale is big, burly and hairy, all things Crowley knows his angel despises. He's likely part of one of the legions of bodyguards Nero insists on keeping around at all times. Crowley never liked any of the men and most definitely doesn't like watching one of the knuckleheads touch what's his.

Before he looses his temper and does something to expose his true identity Crowley sends a quick miracle to the man. Under the demons firm gaze the guard remembers all the tasks he'd neglected doing and pushes Aziraphale away. Despite the angel protesting the man walks away, his mind spinning as he hopes he can get back to his job before Nero has him executed.

The pout on Aziraphale's face is heart breaking so Crowley slinks over to wrap his arms around her plush waist. As expected Aziraphale lets out a muffled scream and smacks at him hard, sending stars shooting across the demons vision. While Crowley groans in pain the angel spins around, ready to throw a tantrum but stops when she sees her friend. For a second Aziraphale's face lights up before she returns to glaring and gives Crowley another smack to the side of the head "Crowley what in Gods name are you doing? Was that guard leaving me your doing? Oh Crowley how dare you?"

That earns another smack so Crowley has to grab the angels wrist before she manages to do any permanent damage to his corporation. Aziraphale struggles but Crowley manages to pull her into his arms and hiss in her ear "For Hells sake Aziraphale stop fighting me, you're a concubine so you need to let me treat you like one or people will get suspicious"

Crowley's logic manages to still Aziraphale's movements and after a look around the room she sighs and gives in. Eagerly Crowley wraps both arms around Aziraphale's waist, pressing his chest against her soft back. The heat from her body warms the demon to the core and he fully intends to spend every possible second in this position.

While walking Aziraphale slowly through the crowd Crowley murmurs "What're you up to my pretty angel? Last time we met you were eating oysters on holiday and now you're letting humans bed you"

Despite giving Crowley another smack to the head Aziraphale allows herself to be lead and sighs in defeat "I was having a lovely time but when Gabriel noticed I was in Rome he wanted me to spread some Heavenly influence. Emperor Nero is making waves up in Heaven so I was supposed to get close to him and stop him spreading sin. I suppose I don't have to tell you how badly I've done so far"

As if Aziraphale's pout wasn't bad enough normally, seeing it on her angelic feminine face almost knocks Crowley out. It takes every inch of his self control to stop himself exploding from how much lust he's feeling for the angel. Only the thought of how much Beelzebub would tease him for loosing a corporation in such a stupid way keeps Crowley on Earth.

Before Crowley can answer he sees a half empty couch and steers his pretty angel towards it. A quick glare and miracle convinces the couple sitting on it to stumble off to find somewhere else and leave them alone.

Lazily Crowley lounges on the couch then pats his lap, silently daring Aziraphale to play her part. With a very overly dramatic eye roll Aziraphale throws herself down in the demons lap and sighs "I regret this very much my dear"

"Oh don't be dramatic my pretty little girl, I know I can make you happy. Calm down and let me touch you while I tell you how I can fix your little problem"

The grimace on Aziraphale's face shows exactly what she thinks about that but Crowley knows he's intrigued her. The angels got into many a sticky situation because of insatiable curiosity and now doesn't appear to be any different. Aziraphale might change corporation but nothing can change the angels soul and unquenchable thirst for knowledge .

With slow movements to avoid getting beaten again Crowley wraps an arm around Aziraphale's waist to get her into a better position. Crowley spreads his legs and moves the angel between them, giving him full access to her beautiful body. This way the slits in her dress expose her smooth pale legs and give Crowley endless amounts of skin to admire.

There's no real need to keep treating Aziraphale as a concubine when they're both able to bend reality but it's so much more fun this way. Crowley's gotten good at smothering Aziraphale's miracles over the years so has no problem doing it again. When he has such a delectable angel in front of him willing to be touched he'd be crazy to refuse. If he's going to do Aziraphale a favour he deserves a little something in return for his efforts.

Gently Crowley lets his hands fall to the angels bare thighs, running his fingertips over every inch of skin he can reach. Surprisingly Aziraphale only sinks into the touch, leaning her head back to rest against Crowley's chest. Eagerly Crowley presses his nose to her neck and takes a second to pull himself back together to avoid making any embarrassing noises.

As Crowley touches her Aziraphale's thumbs draw circles on the demons knees before she digs her nails in slightly "Get talking you foul demon, you promised to help me and you better not have deceived me"

"Relax and enjoy this, I'll tell you when I feel like it"

"That's not the deal Crowley, I have to work to do and if you can't help you don't get to be near me"

It's not a surprise to know Aziraphale's only doing this for business but Crowley still feels hurt. Even after they dined together and talked for hours she could never see a lowly fallen angel as a friend. He'll never be anything more than a means to an end so if that means she has to tolerate his dirty hands on her to achieve a goal that's what she'll do. It's likely the only chance Crowley will ever get to touch Aziraphale in the way he's desperate for so he has to enjoy it while he has a bribe.

Every fibre of Crowley's being screams out for more so he lets his hands trail up the angels body to trace her ribs through the thin dress. Aziraphale lets out a soft whine so Crowley takes a deep breath before talking "I'm working for Emperor Nero so I could help you get close to him to accomplish your mission"

Aziraphale twists around to look the demon in the face, body momentarily sinking into Crowley's as she forgets their position "You'd do that for me? Even though it would go against your own orders?"

"It's not going against my own orders, it's simply giving me some competition and making things more fun. I'm fully confident that I have Nero under my thumb but having an angel actively trying to thwart would keep me on my toes. Can't let myself get old and lazy like the rest of those buggers in hell"

That comment gets a snort out of Aziraphale and her body relaxes even further. Even with Crowley's hands tracing the contours of her stomach she doesn't try to move away, if anything she snuggles closer. Despite the warmth of bodies in the brothel Crowley could see her shivering, her flimsy dress providing nothing in terms of warmth or coverage. It's a very good look on her but Crowley knows the angel well enough to see her profound discomfort.

While Aziraphale smirks and feels very proud of herself Crowley risks pulling her closer. He pulls the angel snuggly against his chest and hooks his chin over her shoulder while sliding an arm around her waist. Aziraphale sighs deeply and looks over her shoulder again to give Crowley a reproachful look "Really Crowley? We're going all the way with this are we?"

"All the way? Oh angel I don't think you want to talk about going all the way while looking like that, I just might take you up on the offer"

"Goodness me, don't be vulgar" Aziraphale says while fanning her rapidly colouring cheeks "I only meant that sitting on your lap would be enough to ease suspicions, no need to get overzealous"

"Au contraire my lovely little angel, any man who had such a pretty willing girl on his lap would get a little handsy. No one would ever believe this was real if I didn't take every opportunity to touch such a delectable body"

Crowley gets another dramatic eye roll and a mutter of "The sheer amount of adjectives you used is preposterous" but Aziraphale stops arguing.

Instead the angel puts her hand over Crowley's and guides it down from her waist. Crowley's mind almost short circuits as Aziraphale puts his hand over her pussy, never expecting her to be so forward. He can feel her warmth through her dress and if they weren't in public Crowley knows he'd loose control completely. Already he can feel his teeth elongating into fangs and patches of scales forming on the back of his neck.

With every nerve in his body on fire Crowley pants into Aziraphale's shoulder and forces his hand higher against every instinct. Aziraphale pouts a little when Crowley's hand moves back to her stomach but only shoots a questioning glance over her shoulder.

Crowley huffs out a humourless laugh and forces his corporation back to being fully human "You're driving me mad angel, you're such a dirty girl that it's no wonder you're a concubine, no one would believe you're a high born lady"

Aziraphale starts to protest that she could act respectable and dignified if she had to but Crowley isn't listening. After the angel was so bold he has no reservations pushing things further, but keeping things well away from the nether regions for his own sanity.

When Crowley's hand cups one of her breasts Aziraphale interrupts her own complaints with a moan. At such a good response Crowley lets his other hand move up to cup the angels other breast, kneading them as gently as he can.

Aziraphale's hips unconsciously stutter from pleasure, grinding back against Crowley and causing a stirring in his pants. In shock the angel grasps Crowley's knee with one hand and covers her face with the other "Oh dear me, I knew humans enjoyed their genitals being touched but I've never seen this happen before. What are you doing to me you wily old serpent?"

"I'm only touching you like all concubines get touched, not my fault you're sensitive" Crowley murmurs as he eyes up Aziraphale's neck. The snake in him is rearing to bite her and mark up the angels bare skin but that would put an abrupt end to this encounter. Aziraphale puts up with a lot of Crowley's nonsense but if the demon starts drawing blood it's likely to end in smiting.

While groping Aziraphale's perfect perky breasts Crowley presses a kiss to the slope of her neck and mutters "So we have a deal do we angel? You'll accept my help getting close to Nero?"

"Don't be ridiculous my dear, of course I'll accept your help, I don't currently have many other choices. I'm rather sick of this corporation and don't want to spend another second letting humans look at me in such a disrespectful way"

"Nuh uh my sweet girl" Crowley tuts while pinching Aziraphale's nipple to make her yelp and dig her nails into the demons knee "I'm happy to help you but you'll have to stay as a concubine, wouldn't work any other way"

"But... But surely that's not necessary. I've seen what men do to these women and I... I can't... I'm an angel, I can't let someone defile me, oh Crowley I'm doomed"

Aziraphale's distress cuts Crowley deep in the way it always has, though he's loathe to admit it. There's no reason for the angel to be upset except for Crowley's amusement but privately he muses that it's much less enjoyable than he hoped. Teasing his angelic counterpart has always brought him satisfaction but lately it's become harder and harder to deny her anything she wants.

To calm his angel Crowley presses his lips to her ear and murmurs "Haven't you ever done the job? Been here all this time but never indulged in what these brothels are famous for"

"Of course not, I could never let a human touch me in except in worship"

"Every man in this room seeks to worship you but this kind of worship is to be done far from the eyes of God"

Despite trying to stifle it Crowley hears Aziraphale's horrified gasp as the angel looks around the room. Crowley could feel all the miracles she's worked to keep men from noticing her or making a move and has carefully removed them all. Aziraphale might hide her true angelic form but even the most oblivious human can sense a hint of divinity from her. Without miracles to cloak her the pull of her pure spirit is too much for any human to resist. Brothels house the most sinful humans but even they gravitate towards the light of God, especially when that light comes in such a pretty package.

Frantically Aziraphale tries to cast another miracle to hide herself but is blocked again by Crowley. In anger she rips the demons hands from her body and glares over her shoulder at him "What are you doing you foul evil demon? If you seek to make me Fall I assure you I will not let it happen, the might of Heaven always prevails"

"Calm yourself my pretty angel, I only wish to show you how humans truly see you but I won't let them get near you"

"You're blocking my miracles and tempting every man around us so he wishes to defile me. You seek to sell me to Emperor Nero and allow him to have his way with me while all of Hell watches on and gloats. I demand you release me this instant and stay out of my business from now on"

It sounds like Aziraphale's building herself up to smite Crowley so the demon keeps trying to explain "Angel you know there's nothing in this world I want less than for you to Fall, I would never let that happen. Staying a concubine is the easiest way to get close to Nero but I would never make you do the job, you're mine"

Crowley's voice drops to a growl at the end as he wraps his arms back around Aziraphale's waist and crushes her to his chest. There's a second of hesitation before Aziraphale decides not to fight and only runs her bare foot up Crowley's leg "Explain to me then, what in Gods name are you trying to accomplish here?"

"I've told you, I'm only trying to help so that wanker Gabriel doesn't start prying or sending other angels to earth. I'm here to find concubines for Nero so if I brought you back as one of them no one would question it. Any other plan would take a ridiculous amount of frivolous miracles which neither of us can afford to do. If you're going to act righteous and uppity at least save it for when I'm doing something demonic that deserves your anger"

Crowley can't hide the hurt in his voice, instead clutching his angel close and breathing in her soft scent. Even while surrounded by smoke and filth for days on end she smells like old books and herbal tea. It's more relaxing than anything has the right to be so Crowley drinks it in and waits for Aziraphale's answer.

That answer comes in the form of the angel twisting around to look him in the eye and cupping his jaw. A rush of warmth goes through Crowley as his eyes instinctively close and he pushes into the touch "Oh you daft demon, I still quite detest your methods but I suppose the plan has its merits. I hope you do not intend to whore me out to your young emperor friend though"

"No need to be vulgar my pretty lady" Crowley teases through a laugh "I don't intend to whore you out to anyone because as I said before, you're mine"

Aziraphale leans in to press her lips to the demons temple in a lingering kiss before turning back around. She lies her head comfortably on Crowley's shoulder while his heart swells in a painfully lovely way. Crowley wasn't expecting her to accept being claimed so easily but it's delightful to have the affection accepted.

Eager hands continue their caressing of Aziraphale's small soft breasts before giving her nipple another pinch. The first time could be written off as a fluke but when Aziraphale again moans loudly and pushes into the touch it can't be refused. Against all odds, what's supposed to be a pure, innocent angel has a masochist streak. It's very curious but Crowley would be lying atrociously if he tried to pretend it wasn't extremely arousing.

While soothing Aziraphale's body to prepare for another pinch Crowley looks up from the beautiful girl in his lap. When he sees the men around them drawing in closer he lets out a low growl. To scare them away Crowley flashes violent images through their minds of what will happen if they try to lay even a finger on his perfect angel.

The more pleasure Aziraphale feels the less control she has over the aura she's projecting. Crowley can feel the waves of lust coming off the angel and knows he's the only thing stopping the whole brothel from rioting. It's only his demonic power and protectiveness stopping anyone from attacking his angel so he needs to keep it that way. If anyone touched her Aziraphale would have no problem exacting Heavenly vengeance on them but Crowley won't let it come to that. The angel is enjoying herself too much to spare even a second of her time to deal with a greedy disgusting human.

Once the humans around them have backed off Crowley sadly miracles away his own Effort. A male Effort can be great fun but is very inconvenient if you intend to do any kind of logical thinking. It's much too interested in Aziraphale's arse pressing against it to let Crowley focus properly on protecting his angel.

After another threatening glance around the room Crowley gives Aziraphale's nipple another pinch to make her whimper before rubbing her breasts again. They're a perfect size to fit in Crowley's hand and the demon hopes he never has to stop touching them again.

While lavishing attention on his angel Crowley noses at her neck and murmurs "Do we have a deal angel? I'll sneak you into the palace with the rest of the concubines so you can attempt to influence my lovely naughty emperor"

"We have a deal, I would shake your hand but they seem a little busy currently. You promise to protect me and help me with my miracles?"

"I promise no one but me will ever touch you, but I won't help you with Nero. It's my job to make sure he's a bad boy and as wonderful as you are like this, you're not worth receiving the wrath of Hell"

"Like I'd need your help, I only meant the miracles to keep people from properly noticing me. We've been rivals for so long I'd never want you to start doing my job for me and taking the fun out of competing"

Crowley's ready to joke back about how often Aziraphale looses those competitions but has a thought. Since they spend most of their time trying to best each other at the orders of their respective sides they might as well enjoy it. After having today's revelation of how much Aziraphale likes his company and even enjoys his touch they could have fun with this.

Aziraphale makes an unhappy noise when Crowley stops touching her but let's herself be turned around. Happily she straddles the demons lap and lets her hands roam up and down his chest "Something to say my dear?"

"A proposition of sorts" Crowley says as he slips his arms around the angels thick waist "How would you feel about making a little bet with me?"

"Depends what we'd be betting on and what the prize would be"

"I suggest we bet on my lovely friend Nero since he'll be the focus of our attention for the foreseeable future. Whoever has him more firmly under their thumb when he either dies or our assignments finish wins"

"And what would they win? Something demonic on your end I suspect"

"Since we've had such a lovely time here today I think this should be the prize. If you loose I want the chance to touch you again the next time we meet while you're presenting as female"

That obviously wasn't what Aziraphale was expecting because her mouth falls open and she gasps softly. Her soft hips roll down against Crowley as she nods curiously "I'll accept that and I suppose it would only be fair to bet the same, next time you're female I can appreciate your corporation"

Imagining Aziraphale touching or groping a woman is enough to send Crowley into hysterics. Even if the woman in question is Crowley it's almost impossible to think of Aziraphale making advances on anyone. Before today Crowley wouldn't have thought the angel even knew what sex was but she's quickly proven that wrong. Despite her newly discovered knowledge of lust though, letting a demon feel you up is quite different from returning the favour.

Crowley's rewarded with a smack to the shoulder for his laughter but can't stop himself. Instead he pulls Aziraphale into a hug and bites teasingly at her ear "Don't be like that my precious girl, I'd love for you to ravish me but I don't intend to loose"

They lazily exchange quips back and forth while Crowley's mind and hands wander. His fingers slip under Aziraphale's loose dress to trace her ribs as he plots ways to assure he wins. As nice as it would be to let Aziraphale touch his body, Crowley would much rather keep things the way they are.

Eventually Crowley can see the sun starting to come up outside and is forced to start thinking logically again. It wouldn't take much convincing for him to spend a whole week on this couch with his angel but has to keep up appearances. Nero's affections are fickle so if Crowley stays away too long he may end up in a sticky situation. He's become an expert at slithering his way out of trouble but prefers to avoid it in the first place whenever possible. Crowley might be a demon but as anyone could tell from his tendency to take decade long naps, he's extremely slothful and loves avoiding hard work.

Sadly Crowley removes his hands from the pretty angel in his lap and sighs "Guess it's time for us both to go back to work"

Aziraphale pouts adorably before leaning in to press a long lingering kiss to Crowley's cheek. Before he can even process himself moving Crowley throws the angel flat on her back on the other side of the couch and crawls on top of her. With a helpless groan Crowley ducks down to capture the angels mouth in his, kissing her soft plump lips with every ounce of his lust.

When Crowley pulls back Aziraphale looks thoroughly debauched so the demon presses their foreheads together to whisper "I'll be back tomorrow to pick you and the rest up so don't do anything silly before then. I'd hate to win the bet without any kind of fight, you're so cute when you're thwarting me"

Though his body screams out in protest Crowley drags himself off Aziraphale and fixes his clothes. With one last look at his gorgeous angel he walks out of the brothel, frantically casting miracles as he goes to assure his friend stays safe. With both of their power together no man could even handle looking at Aziraphale twice, much less touching her.

As he walks out into the cool morning air Crowley promises himself that even if it's the last thing he does he's going to win this bet. Nothing matters more than winning another chance to worship Aziraphale's body and maybe even getting a commendation from Hell while he's at it. Nero isn't good for much but he'll prove invaluable for getting Crowley's bosses his back and allowing him another delightful evening with an angel. 


	2. England - 1541

Balls have always been one of Crowley's favourite parts of English society. Crushing hundreds of people under one roof and providing them with copious amounts of alcohol is a very easy way to assure a scandal. There's never been a ball in history that isn't overrun with sin which makes Crowley's job a piece of cake.

After millennia of travelling Crowley's starting to become very fond of England. The monarchy has always been rather corrupt and scandalous which makes Hell quite happy. That along with their habit of invading every country they can get their hands on, causing widespread violence and misery is a nice bragging point for Crowley. Despite having very little to do with most of their actions he's more than happy to take credit for every cruel corrupt King on the throne.

Currently with Henry VIII on the throne Crowley's job has been quite easy. After the uproar of the King changing the national religion which sent Heaven into a panic Crowley's barely had to try. He's spent a happy decade lazing around the kingdom causing mischief and avoiding Hells memos as much as possible. With so much going on no one pays much attention to one serpent ignoring orders and indulging himself on Earths pleasures.

After downing a few glasses of punch Crowley's pleasantly tipsy and can scan over the ballroom. As soon as he arrived he'd spiked the punch to assure tonight was a success and would get Hell off his back for another few weeks. He doesn't expect anything big to happen but seeing a spike in sin for the night should pacify Beelzebub.

On slightly unsteady feet Crowley strolls through the crowds, performing minor temptations and enjoying the corruption. Luckily the demon doesn't need to breathe or he'd be choked by the crush of bodies and heavy weight of perfume in the air. The 16th century has been very enjoyable but no one could claim it's a good era for hygiene or cleanliness.

While tugging at his uncomfortable ruff Crowley fixes his eyes on a woman in front of him, tempting her to drink more and let loose. A quick prod into her mind tells him she's been pining over her sisters husband for years which isn't hard to manipulate. All it takes is a few soft whispers before she's finishing her drink and escaping into the crowd to look for the man. It won't end well for them or her sister but will entertain Crowley greatly.

Lust has always been one of his favourite emotions to use to his advantage because it's simply so easy. Almost every human he's ever met has been lusting after something or someone they can't have and don't take much encouragement to go after it. Nothing is easier to manipulate than drunk horny humans which demons have been abusing since the dawn of time.

Crowley's searching for a new target when he catches sight of a flash of blond hair. A smile unconsciously makes its way across the demons face as he heads for it without a second thought.

It's been too long since Crowley last saw Aziraphale and is aching for the angels company. Since making their arrangement they've been seeing each other more often but the decades between meetings still stretch out too long.

When he reaches his angel Crowley screeches to a halt and has to take a long gulp of punch to himself doing anything stupid. Aziraphale has been greatly enjoying the 16th centuries fashion but tonight is fully reveling in it. Since Rome Crowley hasn't Aziraphale as female again, probably on purpose after the demon won the bet beyond a doubt. Finally after all that time Crowley's caught up with his angel and she's looking absolutely delicious.

A pale pink ball gown covers much more skin than the concubines dress all those centuries ago but is just as beautiful. Skirts billow from the angels hips which undoubtedly are lightened by a miracle or two to make walking possible. The bodice is tight against her body, accentuating every gorgeous curve and showing off certain... assets the angel didn't have last time. Even her white blond curls cascade over her smooth bare shoulders in a way that drives Crowley crazy.

Crowley lets his eyes slide over every inch of Aziraphale before making any moves towards her. She's too pretty not to be admired with the utmost respect and enjoyed by someone willing to take their time and truly worship her.

After fully appreciating what a work of art his angel is Crowley turns his gaze to the man in her arms. Despite the upbeat music from the orchestra the two sway together, half hidden in shadows near the corner of the ballroom. As the demon watches Aziraphale whispers into the man's ear, visibly sending him into a trance.

Hypnotising people is a skill Crowley taught the angel a while ago during a lull in history. Neither of them had anything of value to do so the time was spent over many a meal and bottle of wine teaching each other how the other side worked. It's proved invaluable during the blessings Crowley's performed and presumably the same for Aziraphale during temptations.

Seeing Aziraphale use Crowley's tricks against someone in front of him is more enjoyable than he ever suspected. In the same way as watching the angel bend to gluttony, seeing her tempt is deeply pleasurable.

With the demon watching on Aziraphale finishes her temptation then sends the man on his way with a shove. She's smirking smugly as she turns around but her mouth falls open when she sees Crowley.

Aziraphale huffs and stalks over to her friend, giving him a shove before snatching the punch glass from his hand "Don't look at me like that you foul fiend, if you have something to say I suggest you come right out and say it"

The angel takes a long drink before looking down at the full glass and rolling her eyes. Crowley knows Aziraphale hates watching him use frivolous miracles after being told off by Heaven for them herself but can't help it. There's no point being a powerful fallen angel if you can't even use your powers to keep a glass of alcohol full.

Crowley's eyes have gotten stuck on Aziraphale's chest but he manages to get out "I just like watching you tempt angel, nothing more to say"

"Oh really? Appears as though you have rather a lot to say about my corporation"

"I have many many things to say but none of them are appropriate to be said in public"

Finally Aziraphale breaks her icy exterior and lets out a little giggle. It's small but Crowley counts it as a victory all the same.

After Crowley stares at the angel for an absurd amount of time he forces his eyes upwards and again gets stuck on her hair. A step forward gets him close enough to Aziraphale to twirl a blond curl around his finger and give it a teasing tug "I've missed you like this, I hope you don't think I've forgotten about our little bet"

Crowley looks down in time to see a frown spread across Aziraphale's angelic face "I haven't forgotten my dear, you're simply going to take me somewhere dark and ravish me then?"

After last time Crowley didn't think expecting a little enthusiasm would be asking for too much. Aziraphale wasn't shy about showing how much she enjoyed Crowley's touch so the demon can't imagine what's changed. Admittedly Aziraphale has always been a sore loser but the forfeit is barely even a punishment. Crowley made sure it was something the angel would enjoy to so regardless of who won they'd both enjoy themselves immensely.

Admittedly she is a dignified lady though and perhaps she expects more than Crowley's offering. Courtship is everything to 16th century humans so it's not surprising she's began to take on their views and expect the same for herself.

Crowley pretends to be annoyed but knows the angel can tell he's never truly angry at her. Courting her even just for a night will be great fun and he likes to think they'll both enjoy themselves immensely. With a dramatic bow Crowley holds out his hand to Aziraphale "Shall we take a spin my lovely lady? I believe the band will start a waltz in a moment and I would cherish the opportunity to dance with a maiden such as yourself"

Such a speech earns him a raised eyebrow but Aziraphale's small soft hand joins with his own. Together they stroll out onto the dance floor just in time for Crowley to draw his angel close and lead her through the waltz.

Crowley didn't originally notice but for the first time in their acquaintanceship, the two are the same height. Aziraphale's always been a little on the short side which Crowley's used to his advantage more than he'd admit to.

Being the same height makes dancing much easier and entertains the demon greatly. As if seeing the angel in such a gorgeous gown wasn't enough, now he also knows Aziraphale's wearing heels underneath it. It makes the urge to pull her into a corner and tear the angels dress to pieces all the more tempting.

While pressed close to Crowley's chest Aziraphale seems to let go of her hesitation and enjoy the company. Together they twirl through the ballroom as Aziraphale laughs and clutches at Crowley's shoulders to stay upright. She's definitely had more of the spiked punch than Crowley expected but that makes things all the more interesting.

After getting into the rhythm of the dance Crowley leans in to kiss just below the angels ear "So what have you been up to my sweet angel? Spreading more temptations than blessings now are we?"

"Oh don't be silly dear boy, that was a special circumstance"

"And what special circumstance convinced you to use this pretty body to get what you wanted?" Crowley murmured as his lips trailed down Aziraphale's neck towards her bosom.

With a huff Aziraphale knots a hand in his hair to pull his lips away from her and tuts "We're in public my dear demon, either restrain yourself or take us somewhere alone"

As much as he wants to get Aziraphale alone and touch her as much as possible, Crowley determined to do this right. Times have changed since the last time they were in this situation so Crowley needs to respect that. They're no longer a concubine and customer in a brothel, they're two dignified high class members of British society. In any other situation a lovely lady like Aziraphale would be extensively courted so she deserves that, even if it's just for a night.

Even as Aziraphale's hand stays knotted in his hair Crowley leans in to press their cheeks together as they dance. They spend the next few dances locked in embrace before finally pulling back and exchanging dopey grins.

Crowley tenderly tucks a lock of Aziraphale's hair behind her ear before slipping his hand into hers "Shall we take a walk around the room my sweet girl?"

Together they stroll through the room until Crowley sees one of the Kings distant relatives flirting with a young lady. With his free hand he points to the man then murmurs to Aziraphale "That's Lord Richard, I've been corrupting him for weeks and it's been like pulling teeth to get anything done. I just want you to know if you get near him or do anything to ruin all my work I'll never forgive you"

Aziraphale giggles and promises not to even look at the man again before pointing out another Lord she's working on. They make their way around the room, occasionally pointing out people they've laid claim on or telling little stories about the party guests.

Once they reach the door of the ballroom once again Crowley squeezes Aziraphale's hand "Are you going to tell me why you're at a ball in this corporation letting a human feel you up or do you still not trust me?"

"Oh dear I do trust you but I completely forgot you'd asked, you can be quite distracting when you choose to be. If you must know that man was a cousin of the Kings wife Catherine Howard. Heaven is rather eager for more legitimate heirs so I need to get close to her to allow that to happen"

That information is very interesting so Crowley hums softly, thinking about that while leading Aziraphale from the room. They've been together a couple of hours at this point so that surely satisfies the need for courting. Technically Crowley's been courting the angel for over 5 millennia so no one can really complain about propriety.

For a moment Crowley considered the possibility of having his way with an angel in the corner of a ballroom filled with sin but quickly discarded it. Whether male or female Aziraphale's always been classy and would never demean herself to a dirty semi-public tumble. If Crowley's going to ravish his angel he'll at least have the dignity to do it somewhere befitting of her character.

The entrance hall of the house is no less crowded than the ballroom so Crowley shoves his way through the mass of bodies. Surely upstairs there must be empty rooms that they can use for their own amusement.

They've almost reached the stairs when a drunk man falls through the crowd, landing against Aziraphale. Despite the angel shrieking and smacking him the man clings onto her like a leech, grasping at her lush bosom with a greedy hand. Before Aziraphale can get worked up into a fury Crowley shoves the man hard to the floor and drags his angel away up the grand staircase. 

At the top of the stairs Crowley leans casually against the railing and peers down at the crowds. It's not hard to pick out the man from where he still lies on the floor, rolling around like a beached whale while he attempts to stand. Furiously Crowley assures the man will have the worst karma possible in the coming years. He's currently working to close the deal on a very wealthy and influential marriage which will now fall apart completely. His risky business deal will also go up in flames and leave the man very poor and very alone.

Once he's sure the creep will have nothing but misery in the foreseeable future Crowley continues leading Aziraphale away. While he combs the surrounding rooms for somewhere appropriate the angel sighs loudly and bumps her shoulder against Crowley's "I could feel your miracles and some of those were rather nasty, was that really necessary dear?"

"Of course it was necessary" Crowley scoffs "No disgusting human is worthy of touching a woman like you without extreme consequences"

"Well I suppose you're right, I can't afford to sully my celestial body and the man was quite a pig"

Aziraphale nods to herself happily while Crowley finally finds the perfect room. The angel gasps when they enter a huge library stuffed full of beautiful old books and instinctively starts to drift towards the closest bookshelf.

Before he looses his friend entirely Crowley wraps an arm around her waist and pushes Aziraphale against the closed door. His lips find her bare shoulder, placing feather light kisses over every inch of exposed skin.

Aziraphale indulges the demon for a minute before pushing him back and stroking his jaw "Not now my darling demon, there's books to be read"

"No no no" Crowley growls as he pins the angels wrists to her sides and presses their bodies closer "We made a bet and I expect you to follow through, wouldn't want anyone knowing one of Gods angels is a liar"

Trying to restrain Aziraphale is ridiculous because the angel has always been stronger but this time she lets Crowley get away with it. She twists her wrists, searching for a way to escape but doesn't use the angelic strength Crowley knows she has in abundance. Instead Aziraphale tilts her neck to the side in submission, silently promising to let Crowley take everything he's owed.

As his lips return to her neck Crowley lets the angels wrists go, trusting her not to fight him while he enjoys every inch of her. The demons hands slide up Aziraphale's soft waist to settle over her breasts, tracing the curve of them through her bodice.

When he finally manages to tear himself away from Aziraphale's porcelain neck Crowley's eyes fixate on her cleavage "It appears you've made some improvements since last time my gorgeous girl"

In Rome it would have been generous to describe Aziraphale's breasts as a B cup but now they're an easy double D. It's strange to see such a drastic change but no man, or man shaped celestial being, could deny its a good change. Crowley would never say having more of Aziraphale to love is a bad thing, quite the opposite. Now they've got so much more ground to cover that Crowley can justify stretching this out longer.

Modestly Aziraphale blushes but subverts that by placing a hand on Crowley's arse to pull him against her body and pin her to the wall "Don't act like it was something dreadful, large breasts have been in style recently and you're always on me about keeping up with trends. Men like this kind of body so that's what I provide them with, it's nothing more than that. Plus the rest of my body is soft and squishy so it would be strange otherwise"

Eagerly Crowley gropes his angels breasts before groaning in annoyance at how inconvenient her dress is. Whoever decided putting boning in a dress was a good idea must never have had the pleasure of getting intimate with a woman.

Since Aziraphale's gone along with things so easily up until now Crowley smirks to himself as he has an idea. He runs his fingers over her clothed chest a couple more times before grabbing the dresses neckline. It takes a burst of demonic strength but Crowley rips the dresses bodice in half, exposing the quite indecent underdress underneath.

Aziraphale let's out a little scream and tries to cover herself but it's all too easy to push her hands aside. The angels bosom was already very prominent in her dress but the tiny lacy underdress leaves nothing to the imagination.

Crowley's hands make quick of exploring the new exposed skin while his teeth return to the angels neck. Unconsciously Aziraphale's hips grind against her friend, turning Crowley rock hard in his pants.

In between moans Aziraphale manages to get out "You... You naughty demon, I was rather fond of this dress"

"Oh shush my angel" Crowley murmurs as he makes a love bite at the base of her throat "I'll fix it up when we're done then we can take a look around the library ok?"

The promise of getting to look at amazing old books with her best friend shuts up all of Aziraphale's protests. She hadn't been fighting against Crowley much to begin with but that assures she'll happily go along with what the demon wants. Crowley's very amused to see how easy to work his angel is when he pays attention. All it takes is the promise of old books, a good meal, Crowley's company or a combination of the three for her to agree to anything.

Slow kisses down Aziraphale's chest draw out more beautiful whines from her which drive Crowley out of his mind. When he reaches the top of Aziraphale's white lace chemise he kisses all along the neckline before groaning "Jesus fucking shit you're gorgeous"

"Watch the language my darling demon, I am a lady with high standards after all. You're welcome to remove my underdress too if you'd like but please refrain from destroying it, we have miracles for a reason"

As tempting as getting Aziraphale naked would be, Crowley doesn't want to rush things too much. He's already planning what they can bet on next which will assure he gets to enjoy Aziraphale's body at least once more. If she lets him Crowley intends to keep making these bets until the end of time but knows he'll get called out on it eventually. Maybe one day Aziraphale will be confident enough to defy heaven and have a proper relationship so they can get intimate any time. Until then though Crowley had to keep making flimsy excuses so they can both justify their actions.

Crowley's large rough hands continue kneading Aziraphale's breasts before he pinches both her nipples hard. Aziraphale almost screams in pleasure before dragging the demon into a sloppy desperate kiss, making his dick harden even further in his pants.

This time they're alone together so there's no need to stay in control to keep Aziraphale safe but Crowley still reluctantly miracles away his Effort. Being together like this gives him more pleasure than he can describe but his main focus is his angel. Aziraphale's always been a greedy hedonist so it's no surprise he enjoys being touched just as much as a good dessert. Making sure his friend loves every second together is vitally important to Crowley, so much so that he'll neglect his own pleasure. Their encounter in Rome provided wanking material for centuries so even if he doesn't orgasm with Aziraphale, he'll have plenty alone in the future.

Aziraphale's skirts are too thick to feel Crowley's Effort disappear but she pouts at the way her friend stops rutting against her. A gentle tug pulls Crowley back into a kiss, shorter and gentler this time before giving the demon a dopey smile "You do such wicked things to me you terrible filthy demon"

"I know you love it angel, if only there were less dress in the way so I could see how much you really do love it"

"Don't be foul, if you even consider ruining the rest of my lovely dress I'll discorporate you"

When Aziraphale gets in a huff it's always precious so Crowley shuts her up with another kiss while slipping a hand down her underdress. Crowley's very interested to find out that not only are her hands the softest thing on earth, so are her breasts. Every inch of Aziraphale's skin appears to be hairless and as smooth as silk which feels utterly amazing.

Aziraphale lets out the most gorgeous moans into Crowley's mouth and keeps making noises of pleasure as he trails kisses down her neck. He's kissing her shoulders ready to make another love bite when the hand in his hair tugs hard.

The demon looks up and is met with Aziraphale's glare "As nice as that feels, you've already made enough marks on my skin and I'd like you to refrain from more. I'm an unmarried lady of high class and it would not be proper to go around looking like a second rate whore"

Crowley's muttered comment of "You look like a first rate whore to me" earns him another sharp pull but he's allowed to continue kissing.

The two celestial beings remain in place, leaning unsteadily against the door to the library for much too long. Crowley knows he should get bored of touching the angel eventually but wouldn't mind staying in place for at least a century. No matter how much time he spends with his angel he's still starving for more the second they leave each other.

After Crowley's indulged in Aziraphale for much too long he finally pulls himself back together. It causes an ache deep in his chest but Crowley uses all his self control to pull back and stop touching the angel entirely. With rapidly dropping spirits Crowley shuffles his feet and nods towards her ripped bodice "I can fix that for you if you like, I promised we'd look through the library so I guess it's time"

Aziraphale scrunches up her nose in thought before snapping her fingers and making the dress disappear all together. Crowley had been greatly enjoying the lacy underdress before and it's even better when it's all his angel is wearing. The dress barely hits mid thigh, exposing an expanse of skin and the heels she's still wearing make her legs look miles long.

Before Crowley can even appreciate it though the heels are slipped off her feet an Aziraphale lets then dangle precariously from her fingers "These look wonderful but are decidedly uncomfortable, even miracles can't make me enjoy such ghastly shoes"

Crowley can only gape at the angel until she lets out a light laugh and flutters her eyelashes at the demon "Am I offending your delicate sensibilities good sir? Here I was thinking you'd seen me in much worse and could handle a little bit of skin"

"You... I... But... Ugh" Crowley stutters as he drops his head and groans loudly "Give your poor demon a little warning next time, a body like that is a lethal weapon"

Aziraphale giggles and wanders over to slip a hand into Crowley's "A weapon I'd only use against you my dear. I trust you'll keep any other party goers out of the room, I am rather underdressed to be seen by anyone but you"

Despite Crowley's complaints of being ordered around by his sworn enemy they both know he'll do exactly what he's told. With their hands linked Aziraphale drags her friend around the library, babbling about every interesting book she spots. It's rare for the demon to have heard of the books she points out but he makes the appropriate noises to encourage her monologue.

After they've made the rounds of the library Aziraphale's chosen some books she has to see but Crowley stops her before she can abandon him. He tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear and murmurs "I've had a good night with you my sweet girl, I adore you in this form"

"I can't say I mind it too much myself and I certainly don't mind watching you enjoy it. It's almost worth losing to see the way your eyes light up when you get to touch me"

"What a dirty girl, guess my demonic influences are rubbing off on you after all. I really thought you'd protest more about the bet though, you didn't even try to convince me you'd won"

"Quite frankly my dear I didn't want to win. If I tried to claim Nero's actions were because of me I'd be a complete failure of an angel. Any sane person would know demonic influences had their claws firmly in that horrible young man. Besides, I can't say I minded you winning in the end, turned out rather nicely for me"

"If you enjoyed it so much how about we make another bet huh?"

Aziraphale lazily runs her hand along a bookcase as they pass and nods "What would you like to bet on my dear?"

"Since you're trying to get close to Catherine Howard we'll bet on her. You win if she produces a legitimate heir but I win if she gets beheaded before she can"

That gets a squawk out of the angel and her hand squeezes Crowley's uncomfortably tight "Don't you dare tell me Hell wants you to get that poor young lady murdered, that's diabolical"

"They haven't told me to but I know the Kings ways, he'll do it before the end of next year"

Aziraphale's so annoyed by what Crowley's suggesting that she agrees to the bet without another thought. While she huffs and distracts herself with a leather bound bible she found Crowley smirks to himself. He'd heard stirrings in the nobility that the King would likely be on the market for a new wife soon and knows he'll win this one. Last time he had full trust in Nero's hellish ways and again has faith in King Henry VIII. He's never been a particularly nice man so it won't be a surprise if he yet again divorces a wife in such a brutal way.

The only thing that worries Crowley slightly is if he goes the path of annulment rather than beheading but that seems unlikely. Even if they do end the marriage without heads rolling it's unlikely a baby will be conceived before then, meaning neither of them will win the bet. It's not what Crowley's hoping for but if that occurs he'll simply have to trick the angel into agreeing to another bet.

As often happens, Aziraphale gets lost in books and they end up spending upwards of 48 hours locked away in the library. Even after every party guest has left and miracles are required to keep people away, Aziraphale shows no sign of leaving.

Eventually when their total is creeping up on 3 days Crowley decides it's gone on long enough. They both have work they should be doing and performing constant miracles is getting tiring.

It takes a while to dig Aziraphale out from the towers of books she's built around herself and even longer to convince her it's time to leave. If the angel had it her way she could happily waste away the next decade or two in this library but that's simply not an option. As much as the family of the house might enjoy having a resident angel, it likely wouldn't go over well in a Heaven.

After spending a few more hours fretting over which books she can steal Aziraphale has narrowed it down to just over a dozen. None of them are the priceless books she's obsessed with but she seems happy enough with the selection. She notes down each rare first edition meticulously so she can return and make a proper offer on them then agrees to leave.

The pair exchange one last chaste kiss before miracling themselves to their respective homes to continue their separate lives.


	3. Soho Nightclub - 1986

With pop music blaring around him Crowley sips his cocktail while his eyes can the crowded room of the club. Watching a room full of young people get drunk and make bad decisions is always a sure fire way to cheer himself up.

That morning Hastur contacted him to commend him on what happened in Chernobyl which sent Crowley scrambling for alcohol. It's far from the worst disaster that's happened in recent history but upsets the demon all the same. Even after living through two world wars with death tolls in the tens of millions Crowley's still surprised by humans. No matter what they do they always find a way to screw things up and kill each other in the process.

After getting blamed for Hitler, who he had absolutely no part in for the record, Crowley should have developed thicker skin. Taking credit for humans worst moments should have gotten easier but it still pains him every time. When your style of mischief is based in pranks and mild inconveniences it's hard to know your colleagues comfortably believe every atrocity on earth is your doing.

As if the state of human affairs wasn't painful enough, the last meeting he had with Aziraphale still deeply pains him. He'd spent centuries, millennia even, doing everything possible to keep his angel happy but failed. After causing a horrific fight about holy water they barely talked for decades ten once Crowley had his angel back again he ruined it.

All he wanted was to give Aziraphale a ride and be blessed with his company for a few minutes more but was rejected. Crowley doesn't understand what was meant by "You go too fast for me" but that's likely due to him not wanting to know. That simple phrase hurts so much that dwelling on it too long might rip Crowley's soul right out of his body.

Angrily Crowley shakes his head and downs the rest of his cocktail to block out his depressive spiral. He came out tonight in search of a distraction to get him out of his own head, not to get caught up in his thoughts again.

After ordering another cocktail, something fruity and overly alcoholic with a silly name, Crowley goes on the hunt. He's not above a quick tumble with a willing body but that's not the point of tonight. If he finds company that would be lovely but he doesn't intend to pay much attention to any human. All that matters to him is getting as much bad alcohol in his system as possible and finding someone amusing enough to have fun with.

Crowley makes the rounds of the club, chatting to people then leaving when it becomes clear they have nothing to offer. The same dry boring conversation he's had a million times isn't what he's after. If he wanted that he could talk to any other human on the planet, he needs someone special.

Just as he's loosing home he sees a pack of girls in the middle of the dance floor and makes his way towards them. Adolescents don't usually have anything of substance to say but drunk teenage girls can be amusing. Even if it's nothing intelligent they could provide a few minutes of entertainment before he moves on.

When they seem him coming the girls closest to him giggle and drag him into their group. At his core the demon knows he should be offended they accepted him so easily but is simply glad to feel liked. He doesn't put off the same overwhelming gay vibes that Aziraphale does but people can often tell there's something a little queer about him.

With girls pressed against his back and chest Crowley dances his way through a couple of terrible generic pop songs. He's wondering if he needs a miracle or simply his skills of persuasion to get the DJ to play something better when one girl shouts to him "You should meet our friend, I think you'll really like her, Azzie needs someone like you in her life"

Curiously Crowley lets himself be pushed through their little group. He stumbles from the alcohol and almost knocks a girl in a pink wig to the ground, wrapping an arm around her to keep them steady. The girl spins around and starts to push him away but stops when she sees his face.

Seeing Aziraphale in a brothel as a concubine was very unexpected but seeing her in a nightclub wearing a pink wig and pink mini dress is almost as unexpected.

Crowley's greedy eyes slide down her body before he smirks at his angel "Nice to see you again angel, I'm liking the new look"

He's expecting an insult or get pushed away again but what he isn't expecting is to be pulled into an open mouthed kiss. Aziraphale lets her tongue move into the demons mouth as she wraps her arms around his neck and grinds against him.

When she pulls back Crowley moans loudly and pulls her into a hug, hoping his awkward noises won't be heard over the music.

"Are you still mad at me about the holy water angel? Are we ok again?"

"Of course we are my dear sweet demon, I couldn't stay mad at you for long"

"You have a tendency to hold a grudge longer than the average human lifespan"

"But not for you, I've missed your company enough to forget anything that's happened between us"

Crowley presses another frantic kiss to Aziraphale's lips and slides his hands down to rest on her perky arse. It's such a new look but she looks amazing in the short tight dress. He can feel a hint of her arse cheeks poking out the bottom of the dress and her cleavage is completely on show over the strapless top.

They can both hear the girls around them giggling and clapping but Crowley focuses on his angel "You wanna go somewhere more private? I'll get you more cocktails if you want"

In response Aziraphale grabs the demons hand and pulls him away from the girls on the dance floor. When they reach the bar they're both sweating and rumpled from pushing through crowds of people but laughing about everything.

Aziraphale clings to her friend while trying to tug down the hem of her skirt before she shows too much. All that accomplishes is almost making her breasts fall right out of her dress so she gives up with a giggle and clutches Crowley tighter.

Silently Crowley thanks whoever invented mini dresses and whoever convinced Aziraphale wearing one was a good idea.

Crowley starts to order them cocktails before stopping and flicking a glance over at the angel. She's already tipsy so it shouldn't be hard to talk her into having some fun with the demon.

With a smug look on his face Crowley orders a blowjob shot and some tequila then kisses his angels forehead "Ever heard of a blowjob shot Aziraphale? Your little friends ever get you to do one?"

"They're not my friends, I met them a week ago and they adopted me as their pet project. Gabriel's been annoyed with me a lot lately and it's rather distressing so they've been helping me have a good time"

"Has this good time involved wearing slutty dresses and doing shots with hot guys?"

The blush on her face tells Crowley everything which he feels very smug about. Just thinking about a group of teenage girls adopting Aziraphale and trying to get her laid is endlessly amusing. If he didn't know her so well Crowley might be jealous but is well aware Aziraphale would die before she lets a human man get near her. It's quite lucky he turned up when he did to show the angels friends she's not a prude when she finds the right person.

When the bartender returns with their shots Crowley jumps onto a bar stool and pulls Aziraphale between his spread thighs "You never answered me about the blowjob shot angel"

"I thought you were joking" Aziraphale whines but puts her hands eagerly on the demons thighs "What did you want me to do?"

Crowley very slowly unzips the fly of his pants and rests the shot in the gap, loving the way Aziraphale's eyes follow his movements. Gently he knots a hand in the angels pink wig and starts to push her head down "Put your wrists behind your back then lean down and wrap your lips around the glass then tilt your head back and swallow the whole thing in one"

With her bright blue eyes locked on Crowley's face, Aziraphale moves her hands behind her back, letting them rest prettily against her arse. Before Crowley can start fantasising too much about what he could do with such a pretty girl in this position she leans down to the shot. It takes a second for her to wrap her soft pink lips around the glass then she throws her head back and downs it in one easy gulp.

Crowley laughs softly to hide how turned on he is then takes the glass from his angels mouth, pulling her into a kiss. Even as eager lips kiss the taste of the shot from her mouth Aziraphale stays in position. She likely knows how good she looks with her hands behind her back and body pressed close to her best friend and intends to tease him ruthlessly.

When the demon pulls back he raises an eyebrow at Aziraphale and nods towards the bar "My turn angel, stay still for me yeah?"

Aziraphale doesn't move as Crowley draws a line of salt along her cleavage and places a slice of lemon in her mouth but watches him curiously. With one hand firmly on the angels arse to hold her in place Crowley licks the salt from her chest, drinks the tequila then sucks the lemon from Aziraphale's mouth.

Quickly the angel breaks down in giggles and lets her hands fall away from position to pull Crowley into a hug "That was extremely silly but I rather liked it"

"I knew you would and your little friends will be very impressed"

"They better be, I let a hot older man in a leather jacket lick salt from my boobs so if that doesn't impress them I don't know what more I can do"

That startles a laugh out of Crowley as he pulls Aziraphale into his lap, letting her straddle him so a flash of her panties shows. The demons hands run up her thick thighs and brush the lace under her dress, making the angels hips stutter.

Gently Crowley pulls her close to whisper in her ear "Let's go somewhere private, we still have a bet to fulfil"

Aziraphale frowns and mutters "I'm still rather peeved at you about what happened to poor Catherine Howard but that does sound like good fun" before slipping off the demons lap. She slips their fingers together and waves to the group of her friends still watching the two of them before allowing herself to be lead off.

With a few minor miracles they get through the room without a problem and no one looks twice at Aziraphale.

Crowley drags his angel through the fire exit and out into an alleyway. It's cramped, dark and dirty but is the only place they can be alone without much effort. Otherwise Crowley would be tempted to miracle them to Aziraphale's bookshop or trigger a fire alarm to empty out the club. Neither would lead to the encounter the demon was hoping for so a smelly alleyway outside a nightclub will have to suffice.

Aziraphale gives him a disapproving look but throws herself into the demons arms, lips pressing firmly together. She allows herself to be kissed back roughly as she's backed against the wall of the club, feeling the music inside vibrate through her.

When they break apart Crowley pants and presses his body closer to the angels "It's not the nicest place but it'll do, I'll make sure no one bothers us for the rest of the night"

Crowley's greedy hands run down Aziraphale's body, feeling the smooth fabric and her even smoother skin. His lips start to trail down the angels jaw towards her bare neck but is stopped by a hand in his hair pulling back. Aziraphale grunts and shakes her head "Take this stupid wig off me before the pins make my head bleed. I do love my new friends but putting me in this thing was nothing but cruelty, it hurts and I'm much cuter as a blonde"

Obediently Crowley does just that, opting to ignore a miracle in favour of doing it himself. He lets Aziraphale slip her hands under his shirt and feel his skin while tenderly taking out pins from her hair.

10 minutes and lots of cussing later the wig is thrown to the ground and their lips meet in another kiss. Crowley's hands comb through Aziraphale's curly shoulder length blonde hair, working out the knots and making it softer than ever.

With a soft smile Aziraphale leans back and hums to her demon "You may make marks on me this time dear boy, this century it is expected and I suspect they'll look rather attractive"

Crowley's teeth find her pale unblemished neck in a second and set about marking it in his image. As he makes love bites everywhere he can reach his hands move to cup her breasts through her dress. The noises Aziraphale is making are glorious, similar to how she sounds when she eats but a million times more pleasurable for Crowley. Instead of simply watching his friend indulge herself with a particularly scrumptious dessert, he's the one drawing such beautiful sounds from her.

When he pulls back there's a beautiful pattern of bruises curving up her neck so Crowley momentarily turns his attention elsewhere. He leans in to Aziraphale's ear to say "As pretty as you look this outfit is rather dangerous, any horrible man could come along and do this"

In one tug Crowley pulls the front of Aziraphale's dress down, exposing her generous breasts. The angel squeals and shoves Crowley's shoulder but doesn't make a move to cover herself.

One hand moves to cup her bare breast while Crowley's other slips down to the hem of her dress. After checking to make sure Aziraphale's enjoying everything the demon shoves the hem of her dress up to expose her white lacy panties. Seeing his best friend wearing nothing but a skimpy pair of panties and a hot pink dress as a belt is fully making Crowley's brain short circuit.

With a gentle smile Aziraphale wraps her arms around Crowley's shoulders and pushes him down "If you're going to make me go practically naked you might as well put that nakedness to good use"

Crowley lets out an embarrassing moan before dipping his head to take the angels nipple in his mouth. He sucks at her like his favourite candy until her nipple turns hard in his mouth then gives little teasing nibbles.

Aziraphale's masochist streak isn't a surprise at this point but seeing her enjoy the pain Crowley inflicts is glorious.

The demons always felt like he's too much for his body and too much for everyone around him but Aziraphale banishes those feelings. With her he feels like he's finally found a place where the world feels right and he can rest and breathe.

He's never enjoyed the sadistic pleasures so many demons in Hell enjoy but sometimes he has the overwhelming urge to hurt and destroy. It's never something he's let out around humans but being allowed to show that part of himself to Aziraphale is so much more satisfying than yelling at house plants. Even if it's only making love bites or getting a little rough with her breasts it fills a hole inside Crowley. She's the one being in existence who Crowley can't hurt or scare away or disgust with his actions. No matter what he does Aziraphale keeps him in line and even when he feels as though he's gone too far she's still here with him begging for more.

An overwhelming surge of affection rises up in Crowley, forcing him to relocate his mouth to his angels. He nips and bites at her luscious pink lips, already dreaming of the way they'll look so beautifully red and bruised at the end of the night.

"Aziraphale" Crowley mumbles into the angels mouth, utterly intoxicated by the taste and scent of her and not thinking about anything but how much he cares for her "Oh Aziraphale I... I think... I think I lo-"

"No" Aziraphale shouts, shoving the demon away and staring at him with wide terrified eyes "You can't Crowley you know that, don't you dare ever say those words"

Hearing Aziraphale turn him down so easily hurts almost as much as Falling from Heaven did. Crowley thought nothing could top being cast from Gods grace but he's quickly learning the hard truth. Every second spent with Aziraphale without telling the angel how he feels is coming closer and closer to that indescribable agony. Crowley knows they share something deep and special but not knowing what it is or how to go about it is torture.

Even as his body screams out in pain Crowley stutters out "I... I didn't mean... I didn't know... Shit angel I don't know what I'm doing"

"Calm down my dear, please talk to me"

"How can I talk to you when you don't even feel the same way? How can I talk to you when all you tell me is that I go too bloody fast? I've waited 6000 years for you Aziraphale, I think going any slower would kill me"

The demon sinks to his knees, feeling something cold and wet seeping through the knee of one of his jeans but not caring enough to get rid of it. He lets out hot salty tears as his bodies racked with sobs, shaking so hard he can't remember which way is up and which is down.

In the midst of his breakdown a pair of warm arms encircle him, drawing him into their embrace. Aziraphale holds her friend to her bare chest and rocks him back and forth, whispering comfort in a language not heard on earth since Eden.

Being embraced by the only person he's ever cared for forces a new round of tears from Crowley's eyes, running down past his glasses in a burning river. Crowley's not bound by the limits of a human body and could cry for days straight but is brought back by Aziraphale. The angel keeps holding him and murmuring reassurances, promising everything but the one thing the demon truly wants.

When Crowley finds the strength to sit up all he manages is to move his face from Aziraphale's chest to her shoulder. A weak shaky hand moves up to wipe some of the wetness from one of her breasts which makes him laugh despite his misery "I made quite the mess of you my angel, can't say it's a bad look though"

Aziraphale's warm hands move to remove his glasses, letting them fall and break on the ground as her hand cups his face while her thumb wipes away tears "Nothing's a bad look on a body like mine, I thought you'd realise that by now. Also I would rather enjoy kissing your tears away if you'd let me"

That's not an offer Crowley would ever turn down so he bows his head while his hands still caress Aziraphale's breasts. With small delicate kisses Aziraphale makes her way across Crowley's face, acting as though they have all the time in the world. They might be in a dirty alley outside a club full of drunks but Aziraphale's acting as though they have all the time in the world. Technically they do have all of eternity but they're both well aware they don't have luxury to enjoy it together.

Once Crowley's face is coated more in Aziraphale's spit than tears the angel uses her thumbs to dry the skin then lazily strokes it. Crowley moans into her shoulder and murmurs "Are you angry with me?"

"Not in the slightest dear boy. I'm sure you're well aware I share the same feelings for you as you do for me but we're in a sticky situation currently. If our respective sides caught any hint of how we feel for each other they'd have us executed. I cannot let that happen so we may never speak it out loud though we both know what's in our hearts"

"So... So you feel the L word for me?"

Aziraphale lets out a loud "Ha" before placing a butterfly kiss on the demons lips "Yes you silly demon, I feel the L word for you if you'd like to put it that way"

Inside Crowley's heart is doing triple backflips just thinking about those words. It's all he's ever wanted to hear and even Aziraphale denying them ever properly being together can't dull his excitement. Things might not work out for them right now but they share deep feelings for each other and that's enough. Their friendship has always been special so they'll stick to that until the circumstances change enough for them to peruse happiness. It might happen next week or it might take another 6000 years but Crowley will wait, he has to if he ever wants to truly have Aziraphale.

In the chaos Crowley completely lost track of their surroundings, so focused on the angel in front of him. He's drawn out of their bubble by the sounds of whistling and jeering from nearby.

Furiously the demons head swings towards the sound, seeking to destroy it as soon as possible. His crush just admitted the feelings between them are mutual and Crowley will be damned, again, if he lets anything ruin that. In that moment he would have single handedly taken down the combined forces of Heaven and Hell for just a second more of Aziraphale's affection.

As luck would have it the disturbance is nothing more than group of drunk college age men walking past the alley. While Aziraphale's hands fall from Crowley's face to cover her exposed chest a growl erupts from deep in the demons throat.

Obliviously the group moves closer, making lewd comments about Aziraphale that make Crowley's ears burn. He's heard the worst insults and curses throughout history but nothing affects him more than hearing them aimed at his angel. Humans can say and do whatever they want but the second they disrespect a being as perfect and pure as Aziraphale they deserve everything they get.

With Hellfire burning in his eyes Crowley pulls Aziraphale to his chest to cover her with his body before unleashing his rage. In a heartbeat the men disappear, leaving nothing but the smell of sulphur in the air and ash floating in the air.

Aziraphale makes a frustrated sound and pulls back, fixing Crowley with her customary exasperated glare "Was that quite necessary? I hope you didn't hurt those young men too badly"

"Of course I hurt them" Crowley scoffs in anger, the hints of his demonic growl still in his voice "I sent them straight to Hell without mercy because that's where they belong. If they'd treat an angel in such a way who knows what they may have done to human women in the past. Men like that are nothing but a threat to society and deserve nothing but the most horrific pain"

"I can't say you're wrong but you might have been a tad enthusiastic"

"Nobody sees you like that and lives, nobody is allowed to treat my angel in such a way, NOBODY"

Crowley's voice is rising to a scream when Aziraphale's hands press to his chest. The angel lets herself be crushed to the demons firm but bony chest and sighs "Thank you for defending my honour dearest, I do appreciate everything you've ever done for me"

"I want to say it wasn't for you but I can't lie, I'm a demon but I can't bring myself to lie to you, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, you're a terrible demon but you're the loveliest man I've ever met"

With wet eyes Crowley looks down at his angel ready to protest the compliment but the words are stolen from his mouth when he sees her. Aziraphale looks so bare and exposed in his arms and suddenly it makes Crowley feel disgusting.

Those men said such horrific things about such a perfect creature but he's no better. All Crowley's done every time he's been blessed with female Aziraphale is treat her like a common whore. His actions could be written off the first time as protecting them both from suspicion but anything after that was his own greed. He has no right to act like Aziraphale belongs to him or to defile her angelic body.

With trembling hands Crowley tries to pull Aziraphale's dress up to cover her but it's too tight to get past her breasts. After struggling with it for a minute Crowley abandons the effort and starts attempting to pull off his own jacket to use to cover her.

Crowley's stopped by a hand cupping his cheek, forcing him to look back at his friend "My dear what are you doing?"

"I'm disgusting, I'm no better than those creepy misogynistic pigs. I don't deserve to see you or touch you or be blessed with your affection"

"Don't be ridiculous, where are these thoughts even coming from? You're my best friend and have been for centuries, you know I trust you more than anyone"

"But you deserve so much better, I should give you more and treat you better"

"There's no way to treat me better because you're already perfect to me. I already stated I feel the L word for you and I thought that would banish your doubts. We've established I can defend myself and wouldn't do something with you against my will. If I'm here letting you touch me it's because I want it, not because you forced me to. Quite frankly dearest, you could never force yourself upon me and even if you tried I wouldn't allow it. If that's cleared up your concerns I'd appreciate it if you'd stop fretting and return your mouth to my nipple"

Crowley can hear an angelic hum building up in Aziraphale's voice leaving no choice but for him to obey orders. Again Aziraphale was able to quiet the chaos in the demons mind with a few simple sentences and leave him feeling lighter again. He's still weighed down by the humans words and his own guilt but can't properly focus on anything but Aziraphale.

Carefully he cups Aziraphale's breasts in his hand again and returns to kissing along her neck. While drawing the angel back into her happy world of pleasure Crowley wraps an arm tight around her waist and drags them to their feet.

To his surprise Aziraphale goes along with it easily, wrapping her arms and legs around Crowley as he manoeuvres them both. Once the angels firmly pressed back to the wall of the club Crowley refocuses on his efforts.

Being able to carry her so effortlessly in a way no human ever could gives Crowley extreme satisfaction. He already knows no human lover could ever satisfy Aziraphale the way he can but is always eager to show off that fact.

The new position leaves Aziraphale's body very exposed so Crowley can get even closer than before. One hand rubs her nipple while the other slides down towards her exposed panties.

When the demons warm hand presses against her through the lace Aziraphale whines loudly and clutches him close. Crowley's skilled fingers gently rub at the angels clit while his hips rock into her. The heat radiating off Aziraphale warms the demon to the core and makes him wish he could get closer, closer, closer.

Too soon Aziraphale drops her hand to Crowley's to still his movements and frantically shakes her head "You must stop that my dear, it's too much"

"Bad too much or good too much?"

"Good too much but you still have to stop, it feels delightful but it wouldn't be right for us to go all the way"

"All the way like sex? Because trust me angel that's not what I was aiming for here"

With an exasperated sigh Aziraphale firmly pulls the demons hand away from her underwear "All the way as in making me achieve orgasm. An angel should only reach euphoria in the presence of God and it would be quite inappropriate to attempt to replicate that here"

It's such a stupid explanation but as a former angel Crowley understands that too well. The rules in Heaven are terribly cruel and restricting at times so Aziraphale has no choice but to follow them. Even in the face of something that could be wonderful she's too scared to accept it.

Sadly Crowley moves his hand back to her generous breasts but can't bring himself to stop grinding against her. He might not be allowed to rub the angel to climax but nothing's could stop him from teasing. When there's such a perfect arse in front of him no one could expect Crowley not to take advantage of it.

The demon grinds against Aziraphale with slow sensual hip movements while dipping his head again to her breasts.

Gentle licks and sucks bring her nipples erect again before Crowley gives them a hard pinch. Aziraphale screams out in pleasure and Crowley can feel a rush of wetness seep through her panties.

Crowley makes hickies across the smooth skin of one breast while rubbing the nipple of the other and pinching it again. No matter how many times he does it the reaction it gets is so delicious.

Aziraphale has fully lost control of her body and is desperately rubbing against the body holding her up. She's forgotten her corporation doesn't react the way a normal human body does so is panting and sweating. Every gasp she takes sends a puff of hot air against Crowley's ear and her body is coated in a fine layer of sweat. Crowley might be the way one who started as a snake but the way Aziraphale's body was undulating would suggest the opposite.

After another firm pinch rough fingers grab a handful of Crowley's hair and Aziraphale growls deeply "One day I'm going to have you inside me Crowley, that's a promise. I don't care if I have to defy Heaven or even Fall for you because I promise one day we'll be together and nothing will stop us"

The only answer Crowley can come up with is to kiss Aziraphale hard and grind against her once more.

Finally after a long blindingly good kiss Crowley gently sets his angel back on the ground. She stumbles slightly but clings to her friend, only unwrapping her arms from his neck when the demon starts to move away.

With pretend shyness they both know she doesn't feel Aziraphale fixes up her dress so she looks presentable again. A frivolous miracle has her wig back in place on her head so she a strike a pose for Crowley "Am I beautiful again dearest?" His whispered reply of "You've never been anything but beautiful since the dawn of time" wins him a fond smile.

They both know their time together is drawing to a close but neither quite want to end things.

Aziraphale makes the first move, fluttering her eyelashes and murmuring "I believe we've reached the point in the night where we make another bet my darling boy"

"Aziraphale we shouldn't, you already said if our sides find out we're fraternising we're both dead"

"Which is exactly why we should make a bet so we assure another meeting, you know you want to"

Aziraphale is much too persuasive when she wants to be. She's always known how to get her way and make it impossible for Crowley to say no. He's always been the one pushing for them to spend more time together so it feels nice for the roles to be reversed. It's comforting to be wordlessly told that Crowley's not the only one who wouldn't survive if they never saw each other again.

With soft warm hands Aziraphale clasps Crowley's hands between her own and murmurs "Let's bet on something a little different. My cute friends inside are quite invested in the legalisation of marijuana so I propose that be our bet. If you get it legalised before next time we meet you win and if you don't then I win"

Humans obsession with drugs has never been much of Crowley's concern but it sounds like it could be interesting. The amount of substances humans already consume is high enough that getting one more on the list shouldn't be hard. It would likely cause some chaos which would suitably impress Hell and convince them he's still at his best.

Aziraphale looks very smug when Crowley agrees to the bet but kisses the demon before he has a chance to wonder if he made a mistake. The fact that Aziraphale encouraged the topic of the bet means Crowley is likely being conned but he can't bring himself to care. The angels always been smart and sneaky but so is Crowley so he believes he can manage her. It might involve much more effort than the last two bets they've made but he's determined to come out on top again.

They share more slow languid kisses before Aziraphale steps back and tugs at the hem of her dress "I suppose I should be getting back inside again, my lovely young friends will have a lot to say about what has transpired"

Crowley stares longingly at the angel until she rolls her eyes and pulls him into another hug then shakes her head fondly "Don't look at me like that, we've both got things we need to do and can't stay here fondling each other like teenagers. As fun as a little tonsil tennis is, all good things must come to an end and I believe this evening has reached it's end. Before you go you may give me your jacket if you so desire, it's rather cold when I'm not in your arms and it would be a good look"

Eagerly the demon sheds his jacket and lays it lovingly over Aziraphale's shoulders, privately thinking it is most definitely a good look.

Seeing the appreciation in his eyes Aziraphale pulls it firmly around herself and gives a small smile "I expect this jacket has enough of your miracles in it to assure no man will try anything with me tonight"

As the angel turns and walks back into the club Crowley watches her pretty perky arse and mutters under his breath. Enough of his protectiveness already surrounds the angel but there's no harm in giving a little more. Though they still can't claim each other Crowley will always see Aziraphale is his and will stop at nothing to keep it that way.

Once the door to the club slams behind Aziraphale it becomes abundantly clear how cold the night is. With one last longing look over his shoulder Crowley snaps his fingers to miracle his sunglasses back on his face. He lets out a long sigh before zapping himself home and falling into bed for a nice long nap with dreams based solely around a certain blond angel.


	4. Dowling House - 2013

Aziraphale let's out a sigh of relief as Harriet Dowling walks away. Even after him and Crowley spent hours planning how they'd get into the Dowling's life there was an underlying anxiety about whether it would work.

After worrying for days beforehand Aziraphale's still reeling from the ease of it. Poor Harriet was so stressed when he arrived that she hired him as the new gardener almost instantly. All it took was a gentle hug and some kind words for her to trust him completely. After spending 5 years raising a son alone with a husband who spent more time away than he did with his family it's no wonder she's so lonely.

After tucking away the changes of clothes he brought to keep up appearances Aziraphale starts to explore the house. If he's going to be spending the next half a decade here watching over the young antichrist it'll be good to know the layout. Maybe if he's lucky he'll find a wine cellar where him and Crowley can hide away on nights off and get roaring drunk.

The house is a typical mansion with too many empty rooms kept dust free by a team of maids. Aziraphale finds enough spare bedrooms to house a family of 20 before finally stumbling onto a library. He takes a turn around it to check if there's anything rare or interesting before continuing exploring. He'll definitely be back for the books later but is too curious to stop long.

When Aziraphale reaches the ground floor he's more cautious peeking into rooms to avoid disturbing anyone. He's almost reached the end of the house when he hears voices from inside a room and pauses.

Slowly the angel peeks through the crack in the door and feels a smile spread across his face. He can see his best friend kneeling on the floor tidying up a mess of toys while young Warlock babbles about a picture he's drawn. Crowley's answers are quiet and have a soft Scottish lilt to them which almost distracts from the demons appearance.

Crowley's hair is only shoulder length, much shorter than she's had it in the past but styled in elegant feminine curls. She's wearing a black blazer, calf length black pencil skirt and delicate red bow around her neck.

All Aziraphale can think at first is how beautiful the demon looks before he remembers the bet they'd had on and off for the last millennia. The little smile on his face spreads into a full grin as Aziraphale realises for the first time he's won their bet and is going to be having a great deal of fun.

Very slowly he pushes the door to Warlock's room open, wincing slightly at how violently Crowley spins around. They stare at each other silently for a long moment before the demon breaks down into fits of laughter.

While she rolls on the floor Warlock stares at her in confusion before shrugging and picking up a toy car. He runs around the room making vroom vroom noises while Crowley picks herself up off the floor and prowls towards Aziraphale.

"Well now, what do we have here?"

"Nice to meet you darlin, I'm Brother Francis, the new gardener"

"Oh angel you look like a complete wanker, what's wrong with your teeth?"

Aziraphale allows her to joke about his appearance for a minute before his eyes scan around the room. The two of them are alone with Warlock who's busy playing with his toys so he steps forward and rests a hand on Crowley's bony arse. She startles but doesn't try to move away from the touch until Aziraphale says "I seem to believe we made a bet a few decades ago my dear girl"

Crowley's painted red mouth falls open and she stutters "But... But Aziraphale... It'll be legalised any time now I promise"

"But that wasn't the bet my sweet, you couldn't get marijuana legalised in the UK before we met again so I win"

With a trembling pout Crowley slips a hand into Aziraphale's and shakes her head "I'm looking after Warlock, we can't do this"

"Then I'll come find you after you've finished with him, I do have a sense of decency". Aziraphale gives the demon a chaste peck on the cheek before pottering off to explore the garden.

Crowley's always been the one who loved plants but the angel will figure out how to do this. His angelic presence is usually enough to encourage life to flourish without him doing much. What he might lack in gardening knowledge can be made up in miracles and begging Crowley for advice.

Aziraphale takes a lazy stroll around the gardens of the Dowling house while pondering his demonic friend. She seemed more jumpy and nervous than usual which was slightly concerning. It could be explained away by the end of the world approaching quickly but Aziraphale still isn't sure. Hopefully having a tumble in bed tonight will calm both of their nerves enough to play their parts properly.

During his walk the angel finds a rose bush and carefully miracles off a perfect rose. Crowley's not the type of woman to like or want a red rose before being taken to bed but she'll get one anyway. Aziraphale's read too many romance novels in recent years not to be swept away in dreams of seduction.

With more patience than he thought possible Aziraphale pretends to be working in the garden all day and doesn't try to see Crowley again. Knowing they're so close but can't interact is torturous but he bides his time. It's already suspicious enough that the household hired two new staff in the space of a week so they don't need to create any problems. Relationships between employees isn't something Harriet mentioned but it's likely something frowned upon.

When the sky finally begins to darken Aziraphale makes his way inside. He's quickly told the new nanny will be eating with Warlock in his bedroom so eats a pleasant meal with the rest of the staff. Most of them are very young and enjoy Aziraphale's stories very much. Thousands of years have given him boundless stories to tell, even if some details need to be tweaked slightly to make it believable.

The staff waste away a couple of hours eating, drinking and talking before separating to go about their business. Aziraphale slowly makes his way back to his room and spends a pleasant few hours reading. Finally when he can hear the household settling down for the night he makes his move. He encounters no one on the journey downstairs so can get to Warlock's room with ease.

Aziraphale checks to make sure the boys asleep and no one else is around then heads to the room next door. Before going in he changes his appearance back to normal, knowing Crowley would have much to say about Brother Francis. It was a good disguise and easily made people trust him but wasn't quite right for this occasion. His first time with a beautiful lady such as Crowley couldn't possibly be when he looks so ridiculous. His normal corporation might not be overflowing with sex appeal but was as good as it got.

Carefully Aziraphale slips into Crowley's chambers and locks the door behind him, assuring they won't be bothered. The lady in question is already perched on the side of her bed and watches silently as the angel enters.

When Crowley's typical snarky comment doesn't come Aziraphale cautiously makes his way towards her. She stays completely still until he kneels by her feet and looks up admiringly at her. It's not the first time they've met while Crowley was presenting as a woman but it's the first time it's been in a situation like this.

Crowley's wearing nothing but her signature sunglasses, a long sleeve floor length black nightgown and blanket around her shoulders. Aziraphale recognises it as one that went missing from his bookstore a few years ago but doesn't mention it. The fact the demons willing to be seen in a beige tartan blanket is too special to ruin by commenting on it. If he did it's likely the blanket would disappear and Aziraphale would never get to see his friend like this again.

Gently the angel leans in to rest his cheek against Crowley's knee and lets his hand fall to her ankle "Will you take the blanket off for me my dear girl? I'd very much like to see how pretty you look in your bedclothes"

Surprisingly the demon shakes her head and clutches the blanket tighter "It's cold, I like the blanket"

"I was under the impression you didn't get cold"

"Of course I do, I'm cold blooded"

With a fond eye roll Aziraphale miracles the room several degrees warmer then reaches up "Is that better dearest? I want you to be comfortable"

Crowley's eyes are hidden behind her glasses but after a long silence she nods and lets it fall from her shoulders. Finally they're getting somewhere so Aziraphale drags himself to his feet and picks up the blanket. He folds it tenderly and lies it over the pillow then let's his eyes run over the demon.

The nightgown she's wearing is very old fashioned but beautiful. It shows barely any skin but somehow is even more alluring than it would be if Crowley was naked. From pressing his cheek against it Aziraphale knows it's the softest silk and makes him wish everything he owned felt as luxurious.

Gently Aziraphale sits next to his best friend and gives her what he hopes is a reassuring smile "May I take your glasses off dear girl?"

Crowley lets her head fall forwards against the angels shoulder and stays in place as he removes the shades from her face. Aziraphale knows she's always hidden away behind them so it's vitally important for them to come off. She's been allowed to keep them on for their other encounters but this time will be different. The angel doesn't have enough experience to feel comfortable not knowing what his best friend is feeling. She's never forthcoming with her feelings so the only way to truly know what's going on in her head is by watching her beautiful expressive eyes.

When Crowley raises her head her eyes lock with Aziraphale's for a long moment before the angel puts a hand on the back of her neck. He gives a gentle squeeze and smiles "You look beautiful Crowley"

"Ah... Thank you angel"

"Are you feeling ok? You're acting rather strange"

There's no answer so Aziraphale increases pressure on the back of the demons neck and leans in to kiss her cheek "Answer me please dearest, I need to know what you're feeling"

"I'm just nervous angel don't rub it in, tell me what you want and I'll be ok"

She's getting frustrated so Aziraphale gives in to what she wants. With firm hands he urges the demon onto her stomach so she can lie her head on the blanket covered pillow. The angels firm hands run up and down her back, admiring the row of pearl buttons running from the base of her neck to her tailbone.

When Crowley's body starts to relax he leans in to kiss the back of her neck and strokes her soft red hair "You look quite stunning like this but I cannot believe you wasted a miracle on this nightgown"

"I didn't, don't be daft Aziraphale"

"I'm not being daft, I'm well aware this sort of clothing can only be worn with assistance. Unless you have a secret lover in the house who did these buttons for you it must have used a miracle"

Crowley's body tenses up and Aziraphale instantly wonders if he overstepped. The demon never appreciates being called out on nice deeds she performs so perhaps this is another situation like that. If she specially got the gown to impress Aziraphale it would only antagonise her to ask for a confession of that.

While the demon squirms Aziraphale puts a soothing hand on her back and rubs gentle circles with his thumb "You look beautiful my dear girl, perfect for tempting me to sin, no one could resist lust with you looking like this"

It's a rather weak way of talking their way into this being something demonic but seems to work. Crowley stops moving and looks back over her shoulder "If I'm so tempting why aren't you touching me more? Get on with it angel, demons aren't known for their patience"

Obediently Aziraphale trails his hands up to the buttons at the top of Crowley's gown. The first one exposes another strip of pale freckled skin which Aziraphale immediately leans down to press his lips to. The demons hips stutter down against the bed and Aziraphale sees her bite down on the blanket she's lying on to muffle her moan.

The next few buttons are undone in much the same way with each fresh strip of skin receiving gentle kisses. Despite her previous reluctance Crowley seems completely on board with this now which greatly pleases the angel. He's never been the one administering pleasure before and is glad to know he's decent at it. He might not be nearly as good as Crowley but he knows he can make his best friend feel amazing.

Once Aziraphale gets low enough that it starts to become uncomfortable from his position he runs a hand through Crowley's hair again "My darling would you be ok if I get on top of you? Are you comfortable there?"

The demons head snaps back to glare over her shoulder "Get on me already you stupid bugger, I don't care what you do as long as you get your lips on me again"

It's as close to begging as Crowley will ever get so Aziraphale slings a leg over the demons hips. Comfortably he straddles her hips and returns to his task of slowly unbuttoning the demons gown. It involves some awkward shuffling down her body as the buttons get lower but Crowley can't see him doing it so it's not too bad. She's enjoying herself too much to notice if Aziraphale doesn't manage to be attractive and seductive like she is.

Once he gets halfway down Crowley's back Aziraphale sits back to admire her. He runs a soft finger down the bones of her spine and watches the demon quiver under the touch.

At this point she's humping the bed and letting out delicious whines at the feel of the angels lips. Crowley looks absolutely beautiful when she's loosing control and Aziraphale could easily watch it forever. He promises himself as soon as they're done with this assignment he's going to take the demon to bed and make her fall apart for days on end.

When Aziraphale reaches the buttons just above the swell of Crowley's arse he stops and frowns as he thinks. He's greatly enjoying this but he's almost at the end of the buttons and doesn't have a plan past that. He could ask Crowley and let her tell him how this is supposed to go but that would ruin the mood. Crowley's trusting him to take control and give her pleasure so that's what Aziraphale intends to do.

Carefully the angel heaves himself off his best friend and nudges her shoulder "Turn over please dearest, I'd like to find more of your beautiful skin to admire"

With a long groan Crowley throws herself over onto her back and glares up at the angel "I was happy there, why'd you have to make me move yo-"

Aziraphale's lips press to hers before she can get out whatever insult she was building up to. Instead she moans and slides her arms around the angels shoulders to pull him closer. When he pulls back she pouts and runs a long finger down his chest "Time to take care of my favourite angel"

"No no dear this is about you, lie back and enjoy it"

"I like making you feel good, don't be selfish Aziraphale"

"Selfish by wanting to give all our time to your pleasure? I'm not sure you know what selfish means my silly demon"

Before she tries to complain more Aziraphale grabs onto the top of her gown and gives it a light tug. Crowley bites her lip but keeps eye contact with Aziraphale as he slips the nightgown off her shoulders. The demon flinches when her small breasts are exposed but keeps staring at her best friend with wide eyes.

Gently Aziraphale tucks the gown around her waist to keep her modesty covered then let's one finger slip over the demons nipple. She moans loudly and bucks her hips up before slapping a hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

With a smirk spreading across his face Aziraphale lets his hand trail along the demons chest to rub her other nipple and win another moan. He repeats the action a couple more times before giving one nipple a gentle pinch.

Immediately Crowley's entire demeanour changes and her hands fly to the angels wrist. She doesn't push him away but the wild look in her eyes leaves no doubt that she wants to.

Aziraphale pulls back and cups the demons hands between his, eyes running over her face in concern "What's wrong my darling girl?"

"Don't, just shut up and touch me Aziraphale"

"I will not touch you until you tell me what's gotten you in a state, I insist on it"

Crowley glares at her best friend but huffs "I don't like pinching very much, don't worry about it"

"I won't do it then my sweet girl, this is all for you"

"Don't be stupid angel, pinch my stupid fucking nipple if it makes you happy, you know I'd never say no to you"

Aziraphale knows that's Crowley's way of partially admitting her feelings without loosing her dignity. She's never liked anyone knowing how willing she is to accommodate someone else's needs so it means a lot to hear it. All Aziraphale wishes is that it had happened sometime where it was more romantic than concerning.

Gently Aziraphale leans in to peck his demons lips and whispers "It's just you and me dearest, I won't touch you again until you're honest so you might as well speak up now"

"I... I'm serious everything's fine and..." She trails off at the sight of the angels frown and pouts as she finishes with "I just don't like pain much but I know you like it so that's what we'll do, this is for you"

"For Heavens sake you daft demon, this is completely for you and I'm going to make you happy whatever it takes. I like you inflicting pain on me but if you don't like the same then it won't happen, this is a partnership not a dictatorship"

The pain in Crowley's eyes almost knocks Aziraphale clean off the bed. Her breathing starts to speed up and she drags the angel into a fierce hug and holds him as her body trembles.

Before Aziraphale can even try to comfort her she's babbling in his ear "Hell has always believed in corporate punishment so all I associate with pain is failure and hatred. I know it's different with you because you'll take care of me but all I can think of is Hastur standing over me torturing me. You're the only person I've ever trusted and I come to you to escape the pain, not for you to inflict more. All our bets have always been rigged in my favour because I didn't think I could tolerate what would happen if I lost. You like things that I can't handle and I don't want to be vulnerable and let you hurt me. All of Hell would laugh themselves silly if they saw us now. How ridiculous that we're a kinky masochist angel and a demon who can't even handle some nipple play"

For the second time in a row Crowley's lost control of her emotions while they're together like this which is becoming increasingly concerning. After centuries of questioning whether the demon even feels emotion it's becoming clear that she's more sensitive than Aziraphale ever expected.

Crowley's chin is tucked over Aziraphale's shoulder and she holds him like the whole universe is trying to break them apart. Aziraphale can feel his human corporation protesting so he sinks into her embrace and places a kiss on her temple "We've always defied tradition so really you shouldn't be surprised sweet girl. I promise there's no reason for fear with me, you're my best friend and you're always safe in my arms. I'm not going to do anything to hurt you because I love you my dearest girl, I only seek to give you happiness"

Crowley sobs and clings to the angel as she trembles in his arms "Are we allowed to say that now? Have the rules changed? Am I allowed to say it back or would receiving a demons love disgust you?"

"If you'd like to say it back there's nothing I'd rather hear"

"I love you Aziraphale, you're everything I've ever wanted. You know I loved you in the 80s when I almost blurted it out. I loved you in the 16 century when all I wanted was to court you the way you deserved and earn your hand in marriage. I loved you in Rome when I wanted nothing more than to steal you away and never leave your side again. I've loved you since you told me you gave you sword away in Eden and I've never stopped for a second"

They stay curled around each other until Crowley manages to stop hyperventilating and pushes her hips up against the angel. Aziraphale chuckles and pecks her lips then puts a cautious hand on her belly "May I continue my love? Now that I have a better idea of what you like I can give you much more pleasure"

Crowley silently nods and lets herself be lied back down and admired by the angel. She really is the most beautiful sight and Aziraphale can't wait to bare her completely. He intends to become intimately familiar with every inch of her body within the next few years working together.

So far they haven't talked about what will happen once the night draws to a close but Aziraphale has many ideas. Now that they're going to see each other every day there's nothing stopping them from intimacy. It'll take some sneaking around and careful lies but if they play their cards right it could be 6 years of bliss.

Aziraphale moves to straddle his gorgeous demon and give her another long kiss. Though Crowley would never admit it, he can tell kissing is one of her favourite things and intends to do it at every opportunity. Going further will be delightful but nothing can beat a good long snog.

When he pulls back the angel lets his hand cup one of Crowley's small breasts and smiles when she keens. The demon watches with a hint of uncertainty in her eyes as Aziraphale rubs her breasts but relaxes when it's clear he doesn't intend to inflict anymore pain.

The angel lovingly sucks one of her nipples into his mouth and feels her hand slip into his hair. Having Crowley pulling his hair is the best feeling and Aziraphale hopes he can have this every day for as long as possible.

After both the demons nipples have been licked over and properly appreciated Aziraphale moves back up to kiss her again. Crowley whines loudly into his best friends mouth and clings to him "You're so good to me angel"

"Am I allowed to make marks on you my dear?"

"I'd rather you didn't, love bites look pretty but they hurt a little to make and might make people suspicious"

"More kissing instead then, sounds like a wonderful plan my sweet girl"

Aziraphale goes back to sucking on the demons lips and takes his time exploring every inch of the demons torso. Once Crowley's body has gone limp and she's letting out whines with abandon Aziraphale lets his hands go lower. He gives the nightgown around her waist a tug and murmurs "May I take this off my darling demon?"

"You never got naked for me, why should I have to?"

"Because I intend to show you ecstasy Crowley and I've learned that's much easier without a gown in the way"

"You... You intend to take this all the way?"

"Not in the typical sense but in a way I suppose I do. Tonight is about your pleasure so if you'd consent to allowing me to give you the ultimate pleasure I would love to give you that"

Aziraphale's never been the best at saying what he wants outright but Crowley knows exactly what he means. She scrunches her nose up in thought for a moment before pushing the angel back. He climbs off the bed and watches in awe as Crowley easily wiggles her way out of the nightgown completely and lounges on her bed fully in the nude.

Unable to control himself Aziraphale's eyes run over every inch of her body, admiring the flawless smooth skin. When he finally gets back to her face Crowley smirks at him and crooks a finger "Eyes up here naughty angel, no point just looking when we both know you want to touch"

That's all the permission he needs to get back on the bed with her and capture Crowley's lips in a kiss while his hands continue their exploration. Smooth legs eagerly part for Aziraphale's hands as he moves down to squeeze her arse before running teasing fingertips up her thighs.

Once Crowley pulls back with a satisfied giggle Aziraphale starts moving downwards, kissing down her chest. He stops to leisurely roll both nipple around his tongue and place kisses over her flat stomach before reaching her hips.

The further he gets the more Crowley moans and grinds up against the angel. While he places little kisses over her hip bones she's trembling and trying to push his head down further but Aziraphale refuses to be rushed. He intends to be in this same position many many more times but intends to savour each one as if it's his last just in case.

When Aziraphale looks up at her with a teasing grin Crowley groans loudly and tugs hard at his hair "You're such a fucking tease Aziraphale, you're going to kill me"

"Oh no dear girl I want you very much alive for this"

"You bastard, you absolute torturous bastard, I love you so much even when you're so horrible to me"

Hearing Crowley freely admit her love warms Aziraphale heart enough to finally give her what she wants. He rearranges himself comfortably between her spread legs and frowns down at her body. He's presented as a woman enough to know how the anatomy works but this is a whole new situation. Aziraphale's never had such a delectable meal in from of him begging to be devoured but not had any idea where to start.

Gently Aziraphale presses a finger to Crowley's entrance and watches her body spasm at the contact. Her hand tightens in the angels blond hair and her breathing speeds up in anticipation of what he'll do next.

After Crowley's panting slows down Aziraphale waits a beat before pressing his finger to the demons clit and again watching her body react. He repeats the action until she's begging again before properly beginning to rub her sensitive clit as he says "When were you last touched Crowley darling? You're so responsive and sensitive"

"I've n-" Crowley cuts herself off with a moan and grinds her hips up against Aziraphale "Holy fuck angel, I've never been touched like this. I only tempt in my male form but I wanted you to be the first one to know me biblically like this"

"Describing it as biblically might be slightly ironic giving our respective jobs my dear"

Crowley's eyes spring open and she smacks the angels shoulder as breathless giggles fall from her mouth "Oh you're terrible angel"

As Aziraphale continues massaging her clit the demon lets her hand fall away from his hair. The angel looks up with a frown but softens when he sees Crowley wrestling his blanket from underneath her head and wrapping it around her shoulders.

The demon looks down with mischief in her eyes and rearranges the shawl so it's artfully draped over her torso and shows a hint of nipple. Somehow it's even more seductive than when she was naked and Aziraphale can't help burying his face in Crowley's thigh to moan. It's crazy to think seeing his best friend wear a nightgown and a blanket has brought him undone after centuries on earth together.

The first touch of Aziraphale's mouth to her clit gets a scream out of Crowley and her hands return to clutching his blond hair. She lets out a long needy whine and holds his head in place as she hisses "You like that huh angel? You like seeing me in your blanket while your heads between my thighs?"

In response Aziraphale let's his tongue dip inside the demon and effectively shuts them both up at once. He licks at her soaking cunt in long slow movements before looking up and making eye contact with Crowley. She makes another keening noise and throws her head back in time for Aziraphale to see scales forming on her long bare neck.

Aziraphale carefully circles Crowley's clit with his tongue and watches the scales start to form across her stomach as she writhes.

Frantically the demon looks down and starts to tell Aziraphale again to stop teasing but cuts herself off when she sees her body. With a whimper Crowley removes her hands from the angels hair and tries to cover the scales but Aziraphale pulls away from her cunt "Stop it my dear girl"

"But I-"

"I said stop it Crowley, you're thinking too much instead of enjoying this"

"You don't want me to look like a demon, just let me get myself back under control"

"Everything I've done today has been meant to cause you to loose control so don't you dare. Neither of us are human so I don't expect you to stay looking human if it's too much for you. Let your corporation do anything it wishes, I promise you could never scare me away"

Aziraphale gives his best friend a firm glare before ducking his head back down to her clit. He continues his teasing of her clit and uses his thumb to circle her entrance and feel Crowley get even wetter.

The room is silent except for Crowley's panting and Aziraphale's soft moans of pleasure into his friends skin.

Eventually Crowley lets out a long needy whine as she desperately ruts against Aziraphale's face and shudders her way through her orgasm.

When her body goes limp Aziraphale gives her slick cunt one more lick before sliding up to kiss his demon. Crowley sinks into his body and grips the angel tight to her, licking eagerly into his mouth to taste herself.

With a laugh Aziraphale throws himself down on the bed next to his best friend and trails his fingers along the scales on her stomach "I'm rather proud of doing this to you my darling, I haven't seen you like this since our first time in Rome"

"You noticed that?"

"Of course I did my dear girl, I've been trying to replicate it for almost 2000 years"

Crowley pouts and curls her body around Aziraphale, pulling the blanket around her shoulders over both of them. The angel cuddles Crowley close and runs his hands through her hair, feeling her sigh happily against his neck.

Aziraphale plans to spend the night in place but Crowley breaks the comfortable silence by whispering "Can I ask you something?"

"Always, I'll tell you anything you want to know dear"

"Why did you say you love me? You were so adamant it was too dangerous last time so what changed your mind?"

"The end of the world is coming and it's likely one of us may not live to see the aftermath. I couldn't bare to loose you and not have told you how deeply I love you. We're currently raising a 5 year old antichrist with a Thomas the Tank Engine obsession and that seems as good a reason as any. There's only 6 more years for us to indulge in earthy delights together so we might as well do it with open hearts"

"So..." Crowley murmurs as she holds her angel close "So no more bets?"

"No more bets unless we have something else to bet with, I intend to have you as many times as we can get away with and I don't want to make excuses. I'm not going to touch you or have you touch me simply because of a bet, I'm going to do it because being in bed with you is the only thing in the world I desire in this moment"

They share another long kiss before Aziraphale remembers his time in the garden before and miracles the rose he picks into his hand. Gently he tucks the flower behind Crowley's ear and pecks her forehead "You look stunning my love, I hope you're ready for me to be a romantic bastard for the next 6 years"

"I love you being a romantic bastard but if you cut anything else out of that garden without my permission you'll regret it"

Crowley taps the angels nose before getting out of bed with a groan and stretching. Watching her naked body move in front of him is a gorgeous sight so Aziraphale watches with lust clouded eyes until the demon turns to smirk at him. She swipes two fingers through the mess on her thighs and pushes the fingers into Aziraphale's mouth before teasing "I'm going to have a shower and you're going to join me to clean up the mess you've made all over me"

"It's your mess dear girl, not my fault you enjoy me pleasuring you so much"

With an eye roll Crowley prances out of the room, still completely naked, and into the bathroom down the hall. After checking no one's around and using a miracle to make sure Warlock will sleep through the night Aziraphale follows Crowley into the bathroom and firmly clicks the door shut behind them. 


End file.
